jilbab in love
by Anna-chan Yhaliez Tiawati
Summary: [CH 4 UP]"kak hali be my maaan","jangan kau kak! Be my man" "he's my man" "husssh geer mana mau dia sama kamu. Kak hali i love you!" "ya...but he loves me!". "sirik! Bibir dower dan tebel gitu dibilang sexy!". "daripada elo nggak tahu diri. Pacar orang direbut-rebut"."Ihh... Nggak ngaca banget lo ya? Mana mau si halilintar sama tiang klonongan?"."emangnya elo jembatan rusak!"sm brb
1. Chapter 1

**Halooooo readers ini adalah ff pertama saya di ffn. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Ok tanpa basa basi lagi**  
 ***happy reading** *

Jilbab in love

Chapter 1: Perkenalan keluarga  
Di jalan pulau rintis no.1 tinggal mama yang keibuan bersama lima anak yatim.  
Tapi jangan kebawa sedih -sedih dulu soalnya lima anak yatim ini girang -girang banget, dan jauuuuuh deh dari kesan duka lara.  
1\. Ada taufan, anak kedokteran yang susah makan, dan kutu buku. Kalau aja boleh doi milih ber'ramadhan'an tiap hari saking malasnya makan. Nah meski paling serius tapi taufan paling tinggi dan putih dibanding adik-adiknya yang lain. Mungkin karena dia anak pertama, jadi wajar kalo paling terang. Hehe  
2\. Terus abang kedua punya nama api. Nama panjangnya api haraaaapan,hehe. Tapi terbukti di kemudian hari akhirnya api menjadi harapan hati miss Encun campbell, tetangganya yang blasteran black Amerika sama jatinanggor.  
3\. Abang ketiga punya nama gempa. Nah, dia kebalikannya api. Rambutnya malah subur banget, dan dibiarin agak gondrong, sebagai kompensasi ketiadaan rambut abang kedua. Biar kalau diakumulasi. Jumlah rambut di pulau rintis no.1 tetep banyak (apaan coba?!/abaikan). Gempa doyan naik gunung, macho,terus bisa dibilang paling sering kesetrum, karena hobinya sama hal-hal yang berbau listrik!. Gempa juga paling alim. Ada yang bilang dia ikhwan, yang lain manggil dia tekwan, atau bakwan...hihi, itu mah jenis makanan, ya?. Gempa masih kuliah di IPB, dan paling sering nggak punya uang sebab sering habis untuk fotokopi dan transpor pp.  
4\. Yang keempat namanya air. Bang air punya penampilan keren dan resik. Juga paling sedap baunya. Konon karena dia pake bumbu penyedap!. Nah, air paling seneng masak dan bikin kue di dapur. Rasanya pun...wuaaah enak tenan! Tapi jangan sekali-kali meragukan kemachoan abang keempat ini, soalnya biar tukang masak, tapi doi juga karateka sabuk hitam. Dibanding saudara-saudaranya yang lain, pasaran(fans)air paling tinggi. Mungkin karena cewek-cewek sekarang udah nggak zamannya lagi dari mata turun ke hati, melainkan dari mata langsung bablas ke perut! Hehe. Air kan tukang masak!  
5\. Lilianna lien yalis putri, adalah bungsu dari lima bersaudara itu. Anaknya oke banget. Supel, terus paling peduli sama temen temennya. Baik mereka lagi nggak punya duit, apalagi kalo lagi punya! Biar matanya sipit, tapi anna , begitu panggilannya, paling jeli melihat perubahan yang terjadi, ya di teman-teman atau di rumahnya sendiri. Anna sering juga dipanggil yalis. Bahagia rasanya punya empat abang. Kadang-kadang terasa kebanyakan (terutama kalo empat abangnya lagi pada ngumpul dan ribut), tapi mau dibuang gimana ya... sayang juga, hihihi. Prestasi akademik biasa-biasa aja, pun penampilannya, juga nggak modis-modis amat. Tapi ternyata anna sempet bikin halilintar pangeran SMU noceng pulau rintis kelepek kelepek, dan buat puisi khusus buat dia. Serius!  
6\. Mama. Ini kepala keluarga di pulau rintis no. 1. Mama mewakili sosok ibu yang amat sangat penyabar, dan penuh perhatian. Kadang nmama melakukan kesalahan juga. Seperti yang terjadi di salah satu cerita di sini. Apa sih salahnya mama? Apa karena ngelahirin Api? Huss...nggak lah, ya! Hehe. Sebab buat mama, anak-anak bukan kesalahan. Dan lima permata hatinya adalah hadiah terbaik dari tuhan yang pernah dia dapatkan. Terus Papa? Ya...papa juga dong!  
TBC  
Udah ah kalo mau tau lebih lengkap baca kelanjutan cerita ffn ini. So next or NO?add fb ku :lilianna yalis tiawati putri  
salam manis  
t.


	2. Chapter 2: teman teman lilianna

**Jumpa lagi semuanya! Saya membawa chapter 2 nih,makasih buat yang udah review,kalau begitu**

.  
.

*happy reading*

Chapter 2:perkenalan temen-temen lilianna(yalis)

.  
1\. Ais(disini ice kubuat jadi wanita)  
Ini dia sobat kental si anna. Badannya besar, dan biarpun pakai jilbab, pipinya yang chubby tetap ngegemesin. Penggemar fanatik bakwan ibu kantin, ini sebetulnya baik hati. Tapi mulutnya kadang-kadang judes, dan siap ribut ama siapa juga, selama dia yakin benar.

2\. Kikita  
Peranakan jawa dan batak ini termasuk muslimah gagah dan punya fisik kuat. Dia paling berani, karena selain berdarah sumatera, doi juga jago beladiri. Pokoknya kalau dekat-dekat kikita, jangan coba-coba macam-macam, deh, kalau nggak mau di...ciaaaa...aaaat!

3\. Elliza Xiao ying  
Keturunan inggris-cina-indonesia, tubuhnya tinggi, langsing, dan kulitnya putih. Gadis mantan foto model itu terkenal cantik, bertambah cantik malah pas pake jilbab. Jadi wajar, deh kalau ying, panggilannya, sering digodain Eki dkk. Tapi ternyata menjadi kaya, cantik dan terkenal, sama sekali nggak membuat gadis satu ini jadi besar kepala atau sombong. Salut, ya?

yah  
Dibandingin teman-teman jilbaber anna yang lain, yaya paling gaul dan modis. Gadis manado ini kadang-kadang suka nggak nyambung sama obrolan anak anak. Tapi meski tersandung-sandung, yaya sebetulnya berniat, kok jadi muslimah sejati. Yang kayak apa, sih? Hmm...ada,deh.

5\. Amy dan Melody  
Dua anak cantik tapi suka sirikan sama teman yang lain ini, deket banget kayak lem sama tikus. Hihi... bawaan keduanya biasanya negatif mulu. Jarang yang positif-positif begitu. Tapi ada masanya terkadang amy dan melody bisa juga jadi pendukung kegiatan yang positif.  
Ah, tapi hubungan mereka terancam retak di ff buatan saya ini. Kenapa? Cari tahu, deh!

6\. Encun campbell. Nama aslinya June Campbell, dia keturunan black American dan jatinanggor,jawa barat.  
Orangnya jangkung(tinggi), berkulit gelap, rambut kribo, dan matanya besar. Terus Encun juga paling senang dengan warna-warna ngejreng dan make up tebal! Gadis yang tinggal di sebelah rumah lilianna lien yalis putri itu(kita bisa panggil aya) di deretan nomor-nomor ganjil, belakangan diketahui nge-fans berat sama Api. Mungkin bagi dia berlaku cinta itu buta. Mau Api nggak ada rambut, agak pendek, cuek, nggak peduli dan perhatian...nggak masalah tuh. Pokoknya PMDK terus (Pendekatan Mulu Dapet Kagak, hihi)!

.

.

TBC

 **Oke segitu aja dulu, otak saya tiba-tiba nge-blang,** **Tadinya iis mau tambah tokoh lagi tapi kayaknya bakalan rumit/** _curhat_. **oke author mau menjelaskan kalau doi itu artinya dia. Kritik dan pertanyaan diterima. Untuk balasan review kayaknya di ch depan**

*bacotan yaya*  
Yaya:"woyy ko aku disini centil?"  
Au:"karena author nggak suka sama yaya. Hehe canda, siapa lagi dong? Ying? ah nggak! author suka pair haliying, jadi author nge fans sama ying, kikita? Ah di otak author kebayangnya kikita gagah. Dll

.  
*bacotan ice*  
Ice:" Ini aku ceritanya, jadi 2 ya? "  
Au:"yak, air cowok, ais cewek"  
Ice:"lalu kenapa aku harus gendut?"  
Au:"ceilee nggak nyadar, pas pertama jadi boboiboy air kamu gendut"  
Ice:"zzzzzzz"  
Au:" $%&*"?/()!

.  
*bacotan api*  
(tiba-tiba author merasa maut akan segera datang)  
Api:"hai author*senyum iblis/sambil bawa golok*"  
Au:"*glek*h-ha-hai api"  
Api:"APESAL PULA GW BOTAKH!"  
Au:,karena api cocok untuk di nistakan muahahahaha/AuthorGosongDiTempat  
#lima_jam_kemudian_sadar

.  
Ying:"haiyya aku cantik ma"

#Author_pingsan_lagi

.  
Ok tunggu kelanjutan kisah absurd ini. Chapter depan perkenalan terakhir. Cerita dimulai di ch 4

balasan review nanti ya! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: perkenalan terakhir story

**chapter 3: Perkenalan terakhir +story jilbab in love**

 ***kin's***

1. **Eki**

anak kepsek di SMA Noceng(2000) pulau rintis. Rambutnya kribo endut, dan bibinya sexy kayak mick jagger! Yang unik, doi punya jenggot tapi cuma selembar yang dipelihara dengan penuh kebanggaan.

 **2\. Blaze**

gayanya cuek, kadang acuh tapi butuh. Rambut model polem (poni yang di lempar dan nutupin mata) nggak membuat doi sering kelilipan. Belakangan pasaran blaze yang disebut-sebut rambutnya paling mirip dengan personil jonas brothers, doi jadi naik tinggi kayak balon.

 **3\. Gopal**

hobi paling gress: Mitesin jerawat yang berserak di wajahnya. Mukanya bulet dan selalu terkesan lapar. Meski non muslim, tapi Gopal solider sama kegiatan anak-anak rohis. Dia bahkan pernah ikutan demo dukung Palestina. Hidup perdamaian!

 **4\. Pinoy**

anak betawi yang sering tulalit karena kupingnya salah setel ini sebetulnya asyik dan punya nilai menghibur bagi teman-temannya, meski nggak disadari. Rambutnya jegrak dan muka banyak seputen, toh, nggak menghalangi pinoy untuk sempat berperan dalam sinetron ( my blog: Chat 4 A Date). Meski miskin tapi pede, meski 'budi' tetep pede! Nah, begitu deh kira-kira moto cowok yang satu ini.

 **5\. Fang**

anaknya alim, berkacamata. Kulitnya putih. Mirip-mirip perfomance abang lilianna lien yalis putri yang pertama. Kutu bukunya juga sama. Nah, doi nih ketua kelas X-8. Pembawaannya serius, tapi baik hati.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

ch 1: Jilbab in love.

kejadiannya sebetulnya sepele. Cuma bermula waktu Mama minta tolong Bang Api nganterin oleh-oleh dari Jogja ke rumah tetangga sebelah... tahu, dong, rumah siapa?

Nah... emang kebetulan waktu itu nggak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Cuma Api doang yang nganggur. Makanya abang kedua itu jadi nggak enak nolak perintah Mama.

Meski enggan, cowok nyentrik itu menerima juga bungkusan dari Mama, dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran rumah Encun Campbell yang luas, dan dihiasi bunga warna-warni itu.

"spada... siapa nggak ada?" Teriak Bang Api cuek. Habis udah mencet bel beberapa kali... nggak ada yang bukain juga.

"spada...kalo nggak ada dijawab dong!"

lho?

Akhirnya teriakkan bang Api berbuah juga. June campbell atau yang akrab dipanggil Encun Campbell sendiri yang bukain pintu.

"Hi there! Hmm... Api, khan?"

Encun masuk ke dalam, kemudian kembali ke ruangan dengan sebuah lukisan di tangan.

"shaya... dengar Api kuliah di bidang... hmm...art... seni, bethul?"

Api mengangguk. Persis anak sekolahan yang lagi ditanya gurunya.

"shaya ingin menghadiahkan... lukisan ini buat kamu! Ini... karya asli generasi penerus Picasso yang ke ehm... mhaaf, sayangnya saya lupha, dibuat tahun... ehm mhaaf, sayangnya shaya jugha lupha..."

sejam kemudian Api dibuat mendengarkan cerita Encun tentang lukisan-lukisan picasso dan pengikut alirannya. Setiap kali ia bergegas pulang... Encun selalu memulai kisah baru. Api jadi nggak enak hati. Malah posisi duduk gadis itu pelan-pelan bergeser ke arahnya.

'Aduhh... nih cewek! Agresif amat, ya!' Batin cowok itu dalam hati.

baru setengah jam kemudian Api bisa benar-benar pamit. Dengan halus pula ia menolak pemberian Encun Campbell.

"Maaf, tapi hadiah ini terlalu mahal... Kayanya aku tak bisa menerima!"

dan tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu lagi, Api langsung ngacir ambil langkah seribu! Tolooooooong...!

malamnya, orang serumah yang mendengar cerita Api, habis-habisan meledek abang kedua itu.

"Akhirnya... kita tahu juga siapa yang diincer sama si Encun! Hehe..." Air memulai.

"lo mesti bersyukur, pi! Kapan lagi mau jadian sama indo..." sambung abang keempat itu lagi.

Taufan,Mama,Lilianna, dan Gempa ketawa. Bang Api mukanya tambah bersemu merah.

"jangan gitu, dong... bukan pada kasihan. Jiwa dan ragaku menjerit dalam derita, eh kalian malah senang-senang. Nggak berperikemanusiaan banget sih!" Api ngambek.

"bukan begitu, bang! Habis... Bang Api nyeritainnya lucu, sih!" Lilianna mencoba menetralisir.

"tenang aja, Pi! Di mana-mana, orang nggak bakal jadi kalo cuma sebelah tangan." Gempa berkomentar bijak. Api mengangguk-angguk.

"makanya... lo kasih tangan yang sebelah lagi, dong! Hahaha."

Ihh... Gempa, kok, ikut -ikutan jahat?

muka Api makin sebel aja. "mendidih ne lama-lama."

"cool... cool! Nggak usah khawatir, Pi! Gue punya banyak jurus ngindarin cewek. Pokoknya... si Encun campbell. akan kita buat sampai enek... sebel... kesel... benci... dan rasanya ingin membunuh kamu supaya..."

Perkataan Air dipotong oleh Api langsung.

"jangan berlebihan Ir! Masa pake ingin bunuh-bunuh segala? Tuh, cewek tanpa ngebunuh aja udah nyeremin!"

llilianna dan bro ketawa lagi.

"mungkin sebaiknya kamu tidak menganggap ini terlalu serius, Pi! Maksudku, kejadian tadi pagi bisa jadi cuma kebetulan. Mungkin Encun Campbell lagi ingin ditemani, atau baru putus sama pacarnya. Siapa tahu dia nggak sungguh-sungguh suka sama kamu, Pi!"

kalimat taufan sungguh seperti mata air di gurun pasir. Terasa menyejukkan hati Api. Semangatnya pun tumbuh kembali.

"oke deh... kita lupain aja kalo gitu!"

dialog malam itu pun berakhir sampai di situ. Mereka semua tidur di kamar masin-masing. Namun api ingin tetap menonton televisi. Dan muncul ide di kepala api, orang yang jahilnya nggak ketulungan itu.

Api melangkah diam-diam ke kamar Air... Api akan

.

.

.

.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END...**

 **nah,,,itu baru permulaan saja,,,, ikuti terus update ff ini. Btw halilintar nggak ada yak! Doi muncul nanti. Ada kuis berhadiah nih:**

 **APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN OLEH API?**

 **a. Mengerjai air**

 **b. Minta jurus**

 **c. Mengajak nonton tv**

 **akhir kata...**

 **salam chantik dhari/ketularanEncun**

 **salam cantik...**

 **REVIEW,,,REVIEW,,,REVIEW #udahwoyboldnya**


	4. Chapter 4: Encun in love part 2

Chapter 4: Encun in love part 2

.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

Api akan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ir, minta jurusnya dong!"  
Namanya buat jaga-jaga, ya?

.

.

.  
*kin's*  
.

.

.

"spada..."

Api membuka pintu. Di depannya Encun campbell berdiri menyender pada tembok rumah. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah rantang susun tiga.  
"hm... Mama khamu adha, Api?"  
Api mengangguk lemas.

"sebentar, aku panggilkan dulu!" Api bergegas masuk ke dalam, tapi cepat dicegah oleh si Encun.  
"thidak usyah... saya chuma ingin menyerahkan ini. Ttipan dari my step mother."

Api mengangguk. Tapi meski sudah menyerahkan bawaanya... Encun belum beranjak juga. Matanya asyik memandang Api dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bibir gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri.  
Wah... gawat ne! Api kebingungan. Untungnya dia ingat ajaran Air yang sempat didapatnya semalam.  
"jurus menghindari cewek yang tidak disenangi: Pertama... tunjukkan kekurangan-kekurangan kamu kepada dia!"

Api pun berlagak kegerahan... dibukanya topi kupluk yang sehari-hari nyantol di kepalanya. Mudah-mudahan gadis itu kabur kalo tahu gue botak! Pikir harap semangat.  
Eh, nggak disangka... si Encun campbell malah terpekik dan ketawa rada histeris. Kelihatannya dia bukannya sedih, tapi malah girang betul kayak baru dapetin undian kuis 1 milyar!

"Ahk... shaya tak tahu Api botakh... shaya mengagumi every single bald man! They look so sexy for me!"

'wah, gawat ne! doi malah demen ngliat pala I yang botak . gawat, gawat!' suara hati Api lemas. Ekspresi Encun sungguh jauh di luar dugaannya!

"Hmm... khalo Api tidakh sibuk... shaya ingin..." gadis itu mulai lagi.

Api buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ini saatnya memainkan jurus kedua Air: Selalu menyatakan keberatan di setiap ajakannya!

"Aduh, maaf... tapi aku nggak bisa." Cowok itu memutar otak sebentar. Alasannya apa, ya?

Sebelum kalimat Api selesai. Tahu-tahu Mama sudah muncul dari belakang.

"Eh, ada tamu... Masuk, Cun!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu... Encun memasuki rumah dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang tetap terpasang. Malah pake cium tangan segala. Mungkin adaptasi dengan mama mertua/dilemparbebolaapi

"Adha titiphan dari Mama shaya, Tante!"

Mama mengucapkan terima kasih sekedarnya. Ketika wanita setengah baya itu hendak beranjak ke dalam, Encun memegang tangan Mama,

"Shaya ingin minta tolong Tante... barangkali shaya bisa minta Api untuk mengantar shaya ke rumah sakit. Grandma sakit. Dan shaya belum banyak tahu daerah Jhakarta ini."

"Tapi Api kan harus mengantar..." tukas Api cepat. Sayang kalimatnya keburu dipotong mama.

"Kasihan Encun, Pi! Apapun acara kamu, kalau bisa sempatkan mengantar Encun dulu menjenguk neneknya di rumah sakit. Kasihan, kan..."

"mati kutu deh kalo dah begini...grr ww!" gerutu Api sambil loncat-loncatan dan sambil mengigit topinya.

Huhh... Api menarik nafas panjang. Sebetulnya dia sebel banget. Tapi dia juga nggak bisa nyalahin Mama. Seperti biasa... Nyokap memang nggak tegaan orangnya. Apalagi si Encun pake alasan ke rumah sakit segala! Payah, deh!  
.

.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Awalnya sih, Api sebel. Tapi mengingat jurus ketiga Air dia pun akhirnya menurut juga. Sengaja berangkat pake mobil Encun, bukan pake mobil Api. Itu juga bagian dari rencana Api.

Sepanjang jalan, sengaja Api menyetir mobil Mercedes terbaru milik Encun dengan rada preman... ngebut dan nyalip kiri kanan. Dikit-dikit cowok itu membuka kaca mobil dan membuang ludah sembarangan.

Kalo kata Air sih, "jurus ketiga: Dengan bersikap kasar dan nggak sopan bisa membebaskan kita dari kondisi dan hubungan yang tidak dikehendaki.

Hasilnya?

WAAAKK! Api terkejut,

"Api macho deh...! Encun like it do much deh ma chowok machoww."

Pas diajak ngebut... Encun ngikik kegirangan. Waktu ngeliat Api sembarangan aja buang ludah... Eh, tuh cewek malah menatap abang kedua dengan sorot mata terpesona.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa Encun/tangga terlalu mainstream  
Peribahasa yang cocok untuk Api. Setelah ketiga jurus Air nggak mempan, tambah lagi...

"Ngomong-ngomong I forgot deh, di mana rumah sakith grandma dirawat, Api! Mending kita pigi lunch ja ya, Api! Encun tau tempat yang asyiik buat lunch, lho..."

HUWEEEEEEEE. tak ada lagi yang dapat Api lakukan selain menangis. Dalam hati tentunya.

.

.

.

*kin's*

.

.

.

Malamnya...

Air yang mendengar cerita abang kedua itu hampir tak percaya.

"Yang bener, Pi! Aku nggak pernah nemuin cewek kayak gitu!"

Api mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan.

"Aneh,ya?" Air mulai kelihatan bingung. Gempa dan Taufan juga.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Nih, cewek mah lain dari yang lain. Aku sih menduga, dia lahir di zaman pithecanthropus erectus. Jadi nggak kaget kalo liat gaya tarzan di mix gaya purba gitu!". Api mulai ngawur.

"Ya... Nggak ada cara lain, Pi... selain pakai jurus keempat!" ucap Air.  
Jurus keempat? Gempa pun terlihat berfikir, Taufan berfikir sambil minum teh.

"Dan jurus keempat itu adalah..." Api memandang Air menunggu jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lompat dari monas, Pi! Nggak ada cara lain! HAHAHA!"

"Bruuss." Taufan yang sedang minum teh, spontan menyemburkan airnya.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAH..." Air, Gempa, dan Taufan ngakak.

"pada ngaco semua ne!" Anna menjewer kuping Air dan Gempa.

"hahaha, semua jurusku udah habis, anna! Biasanya sampai situ udah cukup." Ucap air sambil dijewer lilianna, dan masih ngakak.

"whaahaha, iya kak Gempa juga pernah pake" Gempa membela Air

Api nangis bombay

"mau saran dari anna, kak?" Lilianna akhirnya ikut campur juga.

"pleasee..." Katanya, menyilakan si bungsu mengeluarkan idenya.

"Kalo dilihat dari gejalanya , sudah jelas kalau Mbak Encun campbell memang seneng sama Kak Api! Maksud Anna... bener-bener seneng!"

"jadi...?" Api memandang si bungsu serius. Sementara Air dan Gempa pandang-pandangan lalu pasang kuping. Apa iya ya si anna punya jurus keempatnya? Kok, aku nggak tau? Batin Air.

"Dan jurus menghadapi masalah gaya kamu adalah..." Api makin nggak sabar.

Lilianna tersenyum.  
"lak Api ngomong aja terus terang sama Mbak Encun... Kalo kak Api merasa dia punya perhatian lebih kepada kakak dan meski menghargai itu... Kak Api tidak mungkin menerimanya."  
Air dan Gempa mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Taufan tersenyum ' si Anna pinter juga' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Alasannya?" Tanya Api(lagi)

"bilang aja kakak nggak merasa cocok dalam banyak hal!"

Iya... Ya... Api mulai nyambung dengan usulan adiknya barusan. Apa susahnya terus terang? Dari pada kayak gini terus?  
Api akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dengan semangat.

"Lho... lho... Kak Api mau kemana?" Suara lilianna bingung.

"katanya aku suruh terus terang... jadi jangan kau cegah diriku. Aku mau kesana sekarang!" Api terdengar mantap waktu melangkah ke luar pintu.  
Air,lilianna,Gempa, dan Taufan pandang-pandangan. Demi apa? Ini kan sudah hampir jam dua belas malam?

Keempatnya buru-buru mengejar Api. Wah... Api harus segera dihentikan!

"kak Api... Kak!" teriak lilianna.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sekarang, Api!" sambung Gempa.

"menangnya kenapa?"

"Eh, Api... besok aja lagi! Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam! Waktunya si Encun berubah menjadi labu! Hehe..." Air menambahkan

"Apa?"

"Jam dua belas,bo!" taufan ikut-ikutan

Dengan berat hati Api memutar langkahnya. Besok pagi-pagi... ia akan samperin si Encun dan menyatakan seperti yang disarankan anna, adiknya!

Tekad Api sudah bulat. Sebulat kepalanya yang tanpa topi dan disinari rembulan!

Akankah ia berhasil?

 **TBC**

 **NAHHH itu chapter 4 nya, eh, iis lagi senang tauuuu, dapat peringkat kedua di kelas. Itu sih di kelas B, kelas iis, nggak tau kalau di seluruh kelas, entah iis masuk lagi peringkat ke tiga umum. Sekian mohon review ^_^**

 **balasan review:**

 **Rikkakochi:**

wahaha*ketawacanggung* enggak kok nggak nyinggung. Sebenarnya ff ini kolaborasi dengan sassha, teman iis yang dari betawi. Ide nya punya ku dari awal juga, cuma pas bikin story pertama di ch kemarin, eh... Jadinya gitu deh, sassha ngetiknya pakai logat betawi asli. Harap dimaklum*peace*

oh ya, kin's582 itu aku,,itu lho yang minta pair haliying di unexpected love. Terima kasih atas review dan tanggapannya ^_^

 **Taufania:**

maaf, ya! Jawabannya kurang tepat

review terus ya! Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Sofy:**

sayang sekali kurang tepat, karena iis menyisipkan jebakan hehe, lain kali nggak bakal deh!

kayaknya halilintar nanti deh, kalau mau cepat nongol review terus ya!, terima kasih atas reviewnya*bungkuk*

 **Duren:**

haha *ketawacanggung(lagi)*, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Nisa Arliyani:**

whaaaahaahaa*inibukanketawacanggung* iya, itu nama Encun terfikir tiba-tiba, ini udah next kok.

terima kasih atas reviewnya review terus ya!/kayaknyamaksa

 **Rampaging snow:**

hehehe, kurang tepat, kamu kejebak, hehehe *peace*

terima kasih atas review nya! Review terus ya!

halilintar:"kayaknya ni author sableng maksa ke semua orang"

author:*ngilang*jadi yang bales hali aja

 **Ililara:**

iya, author sableng udah ngelanjutin kok,. Iya ya aku kok nggak muncul -muncul, tapi nanti aku bakalan muncul kok dengan sifat yang bikin kamu makin fangirlingan/sihaligeer. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, jangan review lagi ya!

author:"tidaaaaaak"

 **Blackcorrals:**

author: Sini aku aja, salken juga iya sassha udah ngaku katanya di ff yg judulnya what the? Entah dia bohong atau enggak.(selebihnya udah di PM)

Halilintar: Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan jangan review lagi, ya!

author mulai nggak waras.

 **Brajamusti1972:**

wahhh,, makasih,,,, jangan review lagi ya!

author saking nggak waras, sampai pingsan.

halilintar:*ngerasasalah*eh? Yaaa, author aku cuma bercanda. Reader! Karena author pingsan dan aku merasa bersalah jadiiiiii ummmm ngggggg...

 **REVIEW! (deh)**


End file.
